My Brave Pony: Starfleet Magic: Human In United Equestria
by Dakari-King Mykan
Summary: Possibly a Movie or a Season, I haven't decided, but a new Mykan OC of mine finds himself transported form his world to the ponies universe where he must learn to fit in an adjust to his new as he assists Starfleet in battling a new fleet of enemies of the United Alliance of Evil!


**PROLOGUE**

My name's Mykan Stevens, I'm eighteen years old and, believe or not… I am astronaut. It was true. I was a bit of a child prodigy when it came to science, physics, astronomy, and all that stuff; I just couldn't get enough of it. I also enjoyed working out and toughing myself up. I was in college when I was only twelve, and then went to university when I was sixteen.

My father was an air force pilot, and I had been up with him on many flights. Sometimes we'd even do cool tricks, which was how I was able to build up nerves of steel and a body for speed and endurance.

Then one day, the international space program contacted me with exciting news; they had chosen me to be the first person under twenty to ever go into space. Man was I thrilled, and for one and a half years I trained at NASA. I passed with flying colors.

Now, a couple of months later, this was the day! This was where history was going to be made, and I was going to go down in in.

The newspaper stands were flooded with people demanding papers. The front page headline read…

**_"World's Youngest Astronaut Ready for Solo Orbital Flight"_**

The news stations and TV broadcasts were shown and heard all over the world to cover this day. I was going to orbit the Earth in a one-manned shuttle, which could also be controlled from NASA as well in case anything went wrong.

The director of NASA, Mario L.T. Andi, the man in charge of all this, was there with my whole family, my parents, my older brother, two twin younger sisters, and my 19 year old girlfriend I met at college; all there to see me off.

"You're lookin' great son." said my Dad as he shook my hand, and then we hugged, and my mom couldn't stop blubbering, and almost squeezed me to death. My brother Neville gave me a noogie and my sisters, Sarah and Jane, hugged me, and wished they could some with me. "We'll talk about that, in about another five years." I joked hinting they were still only in junior high school.

Then I spent an extra while saying goodbye to my girlfriend, Michelle. "I couldn't believe this day's come for you." she said as she hugged me warmly. "I can, but I don't want to." I teased.

We kissed softly, and then I slipped something in her hand. A very small box wrapped in paper, but I told her to wait until I got back to open it, although, everybody had a good idea what it was; an engagement ring.

"Okay folks, let's get a move on." Mario said "You got history to make, Mykan."

I nodded, and bid a final farewell to my family and Michelle promising I'd come right back… but if only I had known what was about to happen to me, I might never have gotten on that rocket!

Soon, I was strapped in, the countdown was underway, and liftoff of the solo craft Starlight-1. My mission was to spend only a quick few hours in space, just to orbit the Earth a couple of times and be brought back safely.

What a sight it was, in space. Next to Michelle it was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen and could hardly catch my breath.

With my expert skills, I safely guided the ship one around the Earth, but during the second orbital, NASA began to detect strange energy sources building up. "What's going on?" Mario demanded to know.

"I don't know sir." said one of the men "We've detected some unknown source."

It was radiation from the sun, and nothing from my craft, but it was slowly building up.

While I sat in the cockpit admiring the view, a bright flash of light caught my attention, just as I was about to cross the horizon. At first I thought it was just the sun coming in view, but this light got brighter and wavy. "What the-" Then I could see… in the area between me and the way towards the Moon was big swirling flash of colorful lights, almost like some sort of space warp. I radioed NASA "Tell me you guys are seeing?"

"We see it, Mykan." said Mario "We don't know what it is though, so fire your motors and steer clear of her at all costs."

"Roger!" I said and I grabbed the controls and tried to steer away, but I was still moving forward towards the lights. "Hey, something's wrong!"

"Mykan what are you doing?" Mario snapped over the radio "Fire reverse thrusters."

"I am, but I'm moving in! The lights, they're pulling me! I can't break away!"

…

The alarms began to sound at NASA "What the hell is happening?!" my father growled.

"I don't know. We've never seen anything like this before." said Mario, and my mother grabbed him and yelled furiously "That's my boy up there! DO SOMETHING!"

My sisters were very worried, and Neville had to comfort them both, and Michelle was hyperventilating. "Mykan…?!" she cried.

"Mykan listen to me…" Mario said into the radio "We going to fire your rockets by remote, and you fire them on our mark from your end. It just might pull you out."

"…Hurry!" I shouted.

We put our plan into action and my rockets fired with all the power we had, but the lights were still pulling me in. I got closer, and closer, and the lights seemed to get bigger and brighter. "…HELP ME!"

"We're losing contact with the shuttle!" cried one of the men.

"…MYKAN!" Michelle screamed.

The lights soon became too bright for me to look, and I felt myself spinning and stumbling about. "WHAT'S GOING ON-!?"

The lights had vanished as quickly as they had appeared. "It's gone!" cried another man "There's no sign of the craft anywhere."

Everyone felt their hearts breaking in pieces!

The news had gone crazy with reports that the craft had vanished and there was absolutely no hope at all.

…

As for me, when lights dimmed out and I could look again, I wondered if I was still alive. I seemed to be in one piece, and I still seemed to be in outer space, but it sure didn't like any backyard I had seen. The void of space seemed a little brighter, but still dark, and the stars seemed to shimmer as if there was air around them.

Suddenly, the ship, I, and everything else seemed to be glowing, as if we were being teleported by magical rays from the void of space itself. "Oh, no…! What now…?" I cried "Where I am going!" In all the thumping and stress, I hit my head hard on the back of my seat and fell into unconsciousness.

At that moment, I and my craft had vanished- teleported to whom from my world knew where?

**_"MY BRAVE PONY: STARFLEET MAGIC"_**

**_A Human in United Equestria_**

**_Author's Order:_**

**_Due to the most likely issue of anything else I put down at all being reported for Copyright Infringement, I can go no further with this fic._**


End file.
